Starlight
by irmocutie
Summary: Raven is half vampire and wolf, she is half sister to Sam, Seth's love, and might fall for Aro. But when her uncle tell her marry Aro the world changes and her mind. Chap 7 up! Its short and may suck! But hope you enjoy!
1. Preface

Preface

11 years ago……………..

"**RAVEN RUN! RUN!" **_**My mother yelled.**_

My six year old legs couldn't handle the force of my running. I was hazing, the air was rushing through my eyes, and the moon shined liked the sun in the middle of the night. The vampire was chasing after me; his bronze hair was shining in the glimmering lights of the moon. His muscular body was acting like a tiger getting ready to charge at me and eat me. I was trying to hold my change in me but it kept getting wilder and wilder. I thought that I was going to die, but the smell of blood made my quiver in the rush of the night. My father, Joshua Uley, ran towards the vampire and scratched its arm. My mother, Amelia Santiago, came charging and kicked the vampire in the stomach.

"_RAVEN RUN NOW!" _My mother yelled with fury in her eyes.

I stood up and started running. Then I heard a loud scream, I turned to see my mother being teared apart into to pieces. My heart sanked and my throat gone dry, then the man grabbed my fathers throat, his breath was being released in each squeeze until I couldn't hear his breathing no more. My heart sanked lower and my head hurted, I ran, I ran harder, my legs ached more. Then a sudden pain rushed through my back, and complete darkness took over.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The killer.

I braided my dark brown hair; my dark muddy eyes were changing into hazel with shining light of the sun. My heart pounded, I had my dream again. The dream when I was little seeing my parents die in front of my eyes by my own kind, I'm half vampire and werewolf. I grabbed the plane window handle and pulled it down, I was sitting next to the window, and next to me, were two empty seats that were occupied by air. I was going to Forks to look for my lost relative in a place called the La Push. The plane was lowering and it started jerking.

A screeching noise came on, "Well everyone thank you for riding on Forks Airlines, and I hope you had a great flight.

I stood up got my luggage, I was wearing my Cinema Bizarre t-shirt with some ripped black skinny jeans. I ran towards a yellow taxi and got in. I gave the Indian man a piece of paper with the address that I was going writing in it. We passed a sign saying 'WELCOME TO FORKS!' With a big giant valley in the back of it. It made me shiver hearing or seeing the valley. That's were I lived when I was six and my mother and father got killed there in Puerto Rico. We were passing rows of trees and trees which were never ending. Until I smelled it, the smell of mint cold air, I looked out to see silver Volvo S60R. A beautiful car with my favorite color, the driver was staring at me, his tense golden eyes, pale skin, and bronze hair. My heart sped up in quick beats. But the car passed and the man left, with the loud beating of my heart. The taxi stopped with a jerk a group of young handsome men were standing a cross, I gave the money to the taxi and told him to drive off. I walked out of the taxi and watched the taxi cab drive away. I turned back around and walked toward the group of men. They looked at me as if I was crazy, but I was, a crazy Puerto Rican half blood of vampire, werewolf, and human. A mouthful. I walked towards them, I smelled a minty cold smell again, I turned to me left to see a girl my age hiding behind a tree. Her hair was curly bronzed, her eyes were brown and she was so beautiful that made Aphrodite cry. I walked towards her but I heard the moving pebbles of the floor. So I walked faster towards her, I was face to face with young beauty.

"Hello, what's your name?" I asked her with a soft tone.

She looked at me with her muddy brown eyes, "Renesme Cullen, you?"

"Well my full name is Raven Uley. I was wondering do you know any Sam Uley's around here?"

One of the men in the groups came out, he had black hair, and brown eyes, and looked liked my father.

"That's me, and why do you have the same-"

I interrupted him by jumping on him and giving him a big hug. He tried to push me off but I was to strong, so he just gave up. He had the same copper skin that I have.

"Why are you hugging me?" He asked angrily.

"Because, you're my brother that I was looking for."

I dropped to the ground and smiled. He looked at me, he was confused of course.

"So you're my half sister?" Sam asked, again.

"Yes, you're my big bro in a way. But I'm a werewolf and vampire since our dad imprinted on my mom."

His brown eyes were bugged out. I told him the story about our dad and my mom, and that they were killed by some vampire in Puerto Rico. He was confused the whole time but I just explained it to him more clearly. I told him after my parents died I went search him, since I found a photo of him in the ashes of my burned house. We entered into Sam's house which smelled like cookies, chocolate chip cookies.

"My favorite cookies." I sucked in air that smelled like cookies.

A girl with three long disfiguring scars running down the right side of her face and down her arms was coming over, but even with the scars she was beautiful. She had copper skin, raven black hair, and brown eyes.

"Hey guys," She looked up and saw me, "Well who is this pretty young lady we have here?"

I blushed, "I'm Raven Uley and you must be the famous Emily Young?"

Her face went confused. Sam came in front of me and took Emily into another room. My head started hurting, maybe the aftermath of being on a plane is hitting me know after I got off. Something touched my shoulder and I jumped. A boy with brown eyes, black glossy hair up in a ponytail, and beautiful copper skin was staring at me. I wanted to pinch myself I had never have seen such handsome men before in my life.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black." His voice was soothing and warm.

"I'm Seth." A boy with a huge happy grin and a younger looking Jacob was staring at me. Just staring at his face was making my heart raced like wild.

"And I'm Embry, and these are Paul and Jared. You'll meet the rest later."

Embry had a soft voice which made me flutter, his hair was black and his eyes were brown, his hair past his shoulders which moved with the wind. Paul had black hair and brown eyes except his hair was cut short and he looked kind of scrawny. Jared just looked the same as everyone else. I stood there being stared at a group of guys that I have just met, awkward moment. A girl came in, thank you, but she looked exotic except she had the black hair and brown eyes like every one else. But then a smell, a human smell came in, it was mixed with mine and Renesme, but it wasn't her. A girl came in, she looked exactly like the girl next to her except shorter and with glasses. I inhaled another breath, but her smell was so mouth watering, I just couldn't hold in.

"Excuse me." I said darting out of the room.

I have never been so resisted to drink the blood of a human. The only person in my life that I wanted to drink there blood was Jason, one of my closest friends that knew my secret, and my first love, even though he was intrested in boys only. I thought about him, his smooth red hair, his shiny green eyes, and his sun shining smile. He was coming at midnight tonight and I was meeting him at the airport. I ran towards the woods, where I couldn't smell any ones scent, a silent place where I could not go wild. Then I felt of gush of wind, I pushed the wind away with my hand. I spread my arms to make a lower case t, I thought of the air, the air surrounding me , protecting me, moving my hair with each gust it throws at my sides. I opened my eyes, the air was circling me, it was making a tornado formation, I throw the smell of that girl away, and I just smelled the nice cool air of the forest. My body was at ease, I thought of water, filing my empty throat. A slice of pain came in back, the pain was nothing I could explain, it was the pain of the night. The pain got worse with the air slicing my back with every gust. I stopped the air, I stopped thinking of an element, I dropped to the ground. I was lying there, thinking of the day that I had almost died, but was saved by a strange figure, but I still have the memory. I have a scar that rides behind my back and it has shaped as a crescent moon, my father said that I was born with it but I have only seen when the day they both died. The smell of pine crept into my nostrils, but then the smell of pine left a scent of mint coming towards me, I looked up, the same person that was in the silver car was coming towards me. My heart raced, and it wasn't because he was totally handsome, but that it was a heart beat of terror. I was looking face to face to the man that gave me a life of solitude, the man that took away everything I loved, the one who killed my parents, the man that killed my life happiness.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Hello………..people……………

My heart was racing; my mind was reaching me to the night of the murder of my parents. I tried to get up, but was just lying there, zombie-like. I started backing up, remembering the pain that I had on my back, I thought of water, I closed my eyes, I thought of the water hitting his face with such force that it will make him fall. I heard a loud thud, I opened my eyes again, he was laying there on the ground wet. I heard running from the direction behind. I spring of pain came to my leg, I looked at it, a large log was on top of it, must have the force so grand that a log flew on top of my left leg making painful. I heard a loud rip, I looked at it, it teared my pant, and cuted through my skin making me bleed hazourdly. I turned to see Jacob, Embry, Seth, Paul, Jared, Sam, and the exotic girl running towards me. A rush of pain and anger ran towards me, it made me sick, I looked at the blood; I wanted to lick it, just taste sweet red juice that was coming out of my leg. I looked at the guy in front of me, he was already backing up. I thought of rocks, lots of rocks, hitting him banging on his head and making him dizzy to make him tip over. He tipped over, just like I wanted, I wanted to tear him into pieces, for what he has done to my family and my happiness.

"RAVEN! LEAVE EDWARD ALONE!" Called out Seth.

I looked at Seth and yelled, "HE WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED MY PARENTS! HE'S THE ONE!"

The so called Edward was rising up, but I looked at him, I wanted him dead, I looked back again and everyone was frozen. Sam ran towards Edward was but stopped by the pack. I growled, I wanted to change, but I couldn't, I would have only changed if the moon was out, I hated it, if it was midnight and moon was shining, I could have changed into a form of a wolf and attack. I just growled at him, he growled back. Seth walked over to me; he wiped a tear from my cheek. I haven't noticed that tears were coming down, but I just had to let him.

"It's going to be okay. Promise me, he won't hurt you, he's with us." he said with a calm voice.

I looked at him, "He killed my parents, and how could you promise me something that you can't give back?"

He looked at me with his soft brown eyes, "But I can promise safety. He wont hurt he hasn't hurt anybody for these past ten years."

I looked at Edward his bronze hair was wet. So then these past ten years Edward went here. So that means 11 years ago he must have been wild. I felt his golden eyes looking at me saying 'sorry'. I stood up and walked to Edward, I thought of a gust of wind blowing through his hair, drying him from the water that hit him.

"I'm sorry. But I won't forgive you killing my parents." I whispered.

"Well its okay. Eleven years ago I was blood hungry but then I stopped when I met my wife. And I know you won't forgive me for killing your parents, but I'm sorry of ever doing that to you, I shouldn't have done that."

His golden eyes were soft; he had dark purple circles under his eyelids, which made him look bruised. I lifted my hand out, he lifted his too, and we shake hands. Seth put his hands on my shoulders, and smiled, I giggled. I didn't know why but I just did. I walked towards a white house with lots of glass windows. I looked at the back of me, and noticed Jacob and Renesme; I entered into the house with Edward behind me. A beautiful blonde girl ran towards Renesme and hugged her. I felt alone, I had nobody to love and nobody to live for, and I had nobody, only Sam. Sam came behind me and hugged me; he must have noticed that tears were welling up in my eyes. I looked at him and smiled, then my head when weird. Everything looked dream like, a women was being killed by a red eyed monster, he had blonde hair and purple circles under his eyelids, he looked like a god, his fighting skills were fantastic, he grinned, his teeth were crocked. The woman was strawberry blonde and had burgundy eyes, she was screaming, I had that same vision two months ago. My heart pounded, it took me back to where I was.

"Someone is dyeing!" I told Sam.

"You had that vision too!" Exclaimed a pixie like girl coming out of the kitchen, "You have visions. I'm Alice."

"I think she does, like she can control the elements, she hit me with a glob of water that could've killed me." Edward chuckled.

A girl came behind Edward, she was gorgeous, something that I have never seen before. "I was kidding, Bella." He told the girl.

Alice came up to me, "Do you have any other powers?"

"Yeah, I can control the elements, I can heal others, see the future and present, plus I have really good strength." I chuckled when I finished saying that.

Everyone was looking at me. I shrugged; Sam and Seth chuckled behind me. "What?" I asked looking at everyone. I looked at a blonde man was staring at me, he looked liked a super model. But then I noticed that I know this supermodel. "Carlisle? Stregoni Benefici is that you?"

"Rave?"

I ran towards him, I jumped on and him and hugged him like crazy. He was laughing. "You've changed. I haven't seen you since you were born and you were biting my head off."

I giggled. His soft voice calmed me in every way. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to forks?" He asked.

"Because I didn't know that you lived here, I thought you were still traveling with Es."

I looked at Es, and she smiled, I hugged her. "How do you guys know each other? Ask a muscular guy with black hair next to the blonde girl.

"Well Emmett and Rosalie, I am her godfather and Esme is her godmother. Her mother and me were really close. She is Marcus's younger sister. He wanted Raven to marry Aro before he married Sulpicia, who like Alice's vision said will be killed." Carlisle refurred.

"Amelia was even lucky to survive while leaving that place. She was shunned because she fell in love with a human slash wolf, which is Sam's father. The Volturi guard didn't accept it but the coven did."

"I didn't know that much about my parents." I exclaimed.

Sam came to me and messed my hair up. I laughed; I had never had a brother that could love me that much. I looked at the clock and notice it was midnight.

"I forgot! Jason! Does anyone know how to drive and can take me to the airport?" I yelled.

"I take you Rave." Carlisle told me.

He grabbed my hand and took me to the garage. We entered a Mercedes S55 AMG. The car was black and awesome, we entered into the car. We raced to the airport, then I saw him, a gorgeous figure standing there, his shiny red hair was spiked. I hated that he only liked guys but I just had to respect it. I came out of the and I waved. He saw and ran towards me.

"OMG girl, this car is just FAB-O." He laughed.

"Here we go again with that language of yours. And don't you even dare try to hit on any guys while you're here." I told him.

He lifted his eyebrows, "Grr….ok, you just ruined my fun, you know I'm staying for only the day after tomorrow."

I chuckled and entered the car, he sat in the seat behind me, and he started singing Celine Dion, which almost punched him for it. Carlisle was laughing next to me while he was driving. We arrived at the house, Sam was waiting for me with Seth, and Seth looked so handsome in the gleam of the moonlight. I tried myself not to blush, but I think I did it anyways. I introduced everyone to Jason and he sure loved meeting Embry. All of us walked to Emily's house, me and Jason were supposed to stay with Emily since she understood my situation. Es hated that I had to stay somewhere instead of staying with but I told her after Jason left I would sleepover there and have an all girl slumber party. Since Bella, Renesme, Rosalie, and me were the same age, Alice was nineteen so she's the second oldest after Es. Emily greeted and showed Jason and Sam to the couch, and then me and Emily would sleep in the same bed.

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. I walked outside, I wearing by snoppie pajama pants and I heart love t-shirt with my sports bra. I walked outside, I didn't gleam like diamonds like my mother did but I did hate the sun when it gleaming directly right at you. I heard whispers, Sam and Emily were still sound asleep I walked to the barn that was next to Emily's house. I saw Seth flaunting his six pack abs. My heart fluttered, Seth was so cute, I hate to admit but I like him. He saw me, my heart fluttered I raced to the barn and open the barn door. Jason was lip locking with Embry.

"Awkward………" I said backing up.

I walked out of there I heard my name being called but I kept on walking, Seth walked towards me. I lifted my hand to wave but instead my lips were crashed into Embry's lips. I pushed him away and slapped him. The day was going weird, i walked to the house and saw Emily cooking bacon and eggs, there was enough for an army. I sat next to Sam which was reading Quileutes book. They acted which like nothing has happened, thank god they didn't. Embry came in and looked at me with such sad in his eyes, Seth came in with anger which when he sat down his hand punded the table which made it shock. Sam peeked his head out of the book and looked at me, Embry, and Sam. He nodded his head and stood up and walked outside. I walked hidden behind them, Seth screamed and turned into sand colored wolf. He faced at Embry and growled. Embry changed into a brown colored wolf and growled at Seth. Then Sam turned around and banged his head and changed into a black colored wolf. They looked at each other and growled, something must have gone through there minds which made each of them growl louder. Emily came out with three sets of pants and shoes plus underwear. The three looked one more time at each other and then changed back into humans, i turned not to see there naked bodies in fornt of me. I walked back inside and grabbed a olate of eggs, bacon, and a strawberry colored biscuit. I started eating, Emily sat next to me and ate. When i finished i heard the rocks move i walked 's car came into the rocky road. Carlisle came out of the car and grabbed my hand. The summer air was passing through my hair as i entered the passenger seat of his car.

"What's wrong?" I asked Carlisle.

"It's Alice and Rosalie……………They were hunting and…………….some hunters throw gasoline at them…………….and they got burned……………and…………..and……..there going to die, if you don't heal them." He stuttered.

I gasped, "I have to change them to humans to heal them, then they need a vampire to bite them again to become there true selves." I told him

"Do whatever, but please save them."

"I just need to glass of waters and my cross necklace."

"Why do you need a cross necklace?"

"You'll see."

We arrived at the house; Emmett and Jasper were going crazy outside throwing trees and kicking boulders. I got out of the car and grabbed my bag, my necklace was in there. In the necklace was my venom, with that venom I used to make people mortals again since that was another of my powers. My mother had found a loop hole of which a vampire girl could have children. They need to wear this necklace the whole time and while they are pregnant. This necklace is really that strong. I walked into the house dodging the rocks and trees that were flying. I entered the house, the house looked normal, but them I heard a blood curling scream. I ran upstairs Renesme was crying and screaming.

"Auntie Alice! Auntie Rose! Don't Leave Please!" She yelled.

She was yelling at two still bodies that were on top a medical bed. The bodies were burnt horribly; their flesh was something that I couldn't describe. Carlisle brought two glasses of water and put it on his desk. I grabbed the necklace out of the book bag, the venom was green ooze, I opened it and dropped one drop of venom on each glass of water. I grabbed one glass of water and spilled it all over Rose's body, steam came out and then her flesh started to rebuild. I did the same to Alice, steam came out, I put my hand over where their hearts were supposed to be. I pressed my hand on their chest; a bright light came out under my hand, a static shock went throw me, I started shaking, I saw their past and future, and the future that shocked me most was that Alice and Rose will have children. My heart pounded, the static shock went in me and made me shake. My body quivered and my mind went crazy. Then pitch black came into my daylight.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- New life

My body was stiff and my hands hurt. I opened my eyes, I was in a room, the room smelled minty, and I looked to my left and saw a honey blonde guy wearing the colors of the Confederates. The photo looked and worn out I grabbed it, the door peaked in. Alice came, her skin wasn't pale no more, it was a color of soft cream, she was pretty but beautiful as she was when she was pale. Her pixie like hair was longer, it was passed her shoulders her spikes were straightened down. I touched her hands; her hands weren't cold no more.

"That's my husband, Jasper. He wasn't here when you came. But he's here and he needs to talk to you."

Jasper came in the room; he looked exactly the same as he was in the picture. His face looked hurt but glad. He sat next to me on the gray bed. His golden eyes were shining, and he didn't have the purple circles under his eyes.

"Thank you for saving my wife's life. And you made her human, so her first wish is to have to a child, just like Rose, except they already started." He chuckled.

"Well your welcome and you could but you have to change her after birth or she will die and then I can't help you with that." I meant.

Jasper helped me up out of the bed. I started walking until I almost fell. Jasper catched me before I hit the ground, he helped walk outside and down the stairs and sit on the white pale couch. I spread my body on the couch. Then a smell of cinnamon came in, I raised my head up, it was Seth and Sam. Sam ran towards me and hugged me; he kissed me on the forehead and both of my cheeks. His eyes looked liked he was crying all day.

"Jason left already; he didn't want to tell you." Seth called out

"I have great news Raven." Sam distracted me. I looked at his brown eyes, they were filled with excitement. "I'm going to be a dad!"

I my heart skipped a beat; I was going to be aunt. I hugged him with the excitement in my eyes. I was going to be an aunt!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Happy Go Lucky Trip to Italy

My heart was racing; my life was changing by the second. I grabbed my passport and showed it to Carlisle, he sighed. It's been a week already and he didn't want me to go on a trip with Emmett, Jasper, and Sam.

"What's wrong dad?" I usually called him that since he loved me like that. I stared at him.

"I don't want you to go Italy. The Volturi is there and I'm worried that they might find out and, you know, kill…..you."

I was worried too, but I wasn't going to tell him because he might regret letting me go. I hugged him; he was the other father that I had. His hands were brushing my hair, making me get Goosebumps. I wanted to go Italy to buy baby presents for Alice, Rose, and Emily. Carlisle let go of me and walked out of the room. I stood up and walked back and forth in my room. Seth's head peaked in my room; I looked at him and giggled. He walked to towards me, his brown eyes were staring me down.

"What? Do I have something in my face?"I said whipping my cheek.

"I wanted to tell you, I want to go out with you when you come back. Would you accept?"

"Sure."

His eyes went to excitement; he leaned into me and kissed me. The way he kissed me made my heart flutter. I was thinking about the way he kissed made me answer that question. He let go of me and grabbed my luggage. I giggled, today was going spectacular. I walked outside and entered into Emmett's jeep rangler. Jasper kissed Alice and her round stomach, Emmett was making out with Rose and rubbing the belly and making her giggle, Sam kissed Emily's scars and her lips, she hasn't gotten to the big belly part like Alice and Rose did. Jasper, Emmett, and Sam finally came in the car. Sam ran towards me and kissed me on the forehead. Emmett started the car and we started to drive off, I waved goodbye to everyone, Jasper tugged my shirt so then I could go back and sit down.

We arrived at the hotel, I was supposed to in the only bed in the room and the guys sleep on the floor, tonight is going to be awkward. I looked at the places where we should travel, and then I saw a tower, a beautiful tower named the Volterra. It was a beauty; I marked the page and put in my small bag.

"Hey guys I'm going to look at the art museum. So see ya and I have my phone." I said walking out of the room before any of them will catch up with me.

I started running towards the door before any of them could catch up to me. I ran outside, I walked and looked at the stores, and then I saw a clock tower. It was magnificent; I walked towards it taking pictures. Someone tapped on my shoulders, I turned to see someone with Mahogany hair and purple eyes was staring at me.

"Hello how may I help you?"I asked her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see the Volterra?" She asked me.

"Yeah, what's your name? I'm Raven."

"Heidi. And Come on."  
I nodded and followed the people behind us. I entered a tunnel, that was getting darker and darker then lighter and lighter until I saw I ballroom, it was so cool looking that my mouth was wide open. I heard a loud BANG! My heart sped a beat, one of the guys in a black cloak attacked a young girl with a silver shirt and tight jeans, her scream was blood curling, I saw blood coming out of her throat. Everyone started screaming and the people in the cloaks were attacking. I stood there not afraid of what was happening. A young man attacked me, I grabbed his throat and squeezed it, I punched him so hard that his nose started to crack and that his body was still. Another came behind me and started choking me, I thought of that marble chair hitting the person hitting him in the head. I hissed at the rest of the people who were going to attack me. I let my hair down from my ponytail and started to walk to girl, she wanted to bite me but a stab a piece of marble down her throat. The rest of the people in the forest were hissing and staring at me.

"COME ON! ARE YOU SCARED? COME ON!" I hissed.

They backed away, a girl with grey eyes and brown hair walked through them. A young little girl came running towards me fall to the floor. She had really light brown hair with light blue eyes; she looked like the girl with the grey eyes.

"You must Marcus's niece Raven. You have the same curls as him, I'm Erin, that's my daughter Suzanna, and you'll meet my other one later."

Erin looked almost seventeen and she already had two. She started walking towards these three thrones at the middle of the ballroom. I looked around and notice that all the people that came with except a little boy that was hiding right behind me were the only people alive. I grabbed the little boy that looked one and cradled him in my hands. Tears rolled down his eyes and he hid his face on my chest.

"RAVEN! YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" Called out a familiar voice.

I walked towards the voice a man was smiling. He had my curls and my eyes shape with the long lashes. He was handsome like the other one with the jet black hair, except his face was sad and lonely. I walked towards him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing, but thank you for asking, I am Aro." He said.

"Hi Aro, I'm Raven."

He grabbed my hand, Aro was handsome he made my heart flutter just like Seth makes it. I giggled just thinking about him. Aro looked at me, his smile was wonderful.

"You're just like Bella. I can't read you thought."He said

He bent down and kissed my hand, his lips were cold but soft. He could have felt my blood pulse racing kiss. I blinked, I felt my blood rushing to my cheeks making me blush, and Aro must have seen me blush because he chuckled. He let go my hand softly, I looked at the other vampire who had hair that was close to white, and he was looking me with a grin that made me feel like he was going to kiss me.

"Caius! Stop it!" Shouted Aro

"Sorry, she just looks………delicious," he like his lips when he said delicious

A man with curly hair walked behind me and kissed me on the cheeks. I hold the child in my arms closer, his green eyes were beneath my black jacket which covered my Tokio Hotel shirt, and my skirt was red and my fishnet leggings were inside my combat boots. His hair was black and he was a beauty.

"I'm Marcus, your uncle." The curly man said

Marcus brushed the young boys' hair, the boy looked two but I wasn't taking any chances of letting him go.

"I'm scared, where is mommy." The little boy said, "Raven, protect me."

"Ok. What's your name?"

"Jake."

I kissed him on the forehead. "Well Jake, I'll take care of you."

I worried about what will happen if I brought him with me. What would Jasper do? What would Emmett say? Would Sam accept him? The boy had copper skin and reminded me of Seth. I hugged the boy harder and tried to swallow my tears. This day got weirder and weirder. Marcus looked at me and hugged me even with Jake in my arms. He must have come here with his parents and have gotten killed in front of his small eyes. "Uncle," I whispered to Marcus. "I need to leave before it gets dark. Real dark."

"Ok, but try to come back before you leave. I need to give you something. Promise?"

"Promise. Well bye everyone."

I dropped Alexander on the floor and started to run outside with his little fingers through my hands.

I ran towards the hotel and upstairs. I opened the door with my key, then I noticed I had dust stains every where on my clothing. I sucked in a break and entered the room. Sam came running towards and then stopped, he must have been staring at Jake. Jake grabbed my hand and squeezed. Sam's open but nothing came out; he was just gawking at Jake. Jasper and Emmett towards me and looked at the kid to the same way Sam did, awkward……….

"What are you looking at? Jake take a shower I'll get you some clothes." I told him leaning down and kissing his forehead.

Sam grabbed my hand and took me out on the porch with Jasper and Emmett. Emmett closed the door and watched if Jake was coming.

"What is the meaning of bringing a random child with you?" Sam hollered.

"It's a long story." I told him.

His eyes were furious, "Tell me, now!"

I looked at him, "I met a woman named Heidi and she took me to the Volterra and then I fought of these vamps from killing me. Then the little boy was the only survivor and his parents are killed. Then I met the Volturi and then I brought the kid with me." I rushed.

He gawked at me, "Wow."

Emmett and Jasper stared at each other then me. Then Alex came out of the bathroom and I had to attend him. I came back inside and got one of the guy's shirts and he put it on. I cleaned his clothing and waited for it to dry. He was wearing Sam's shorts, and then I put a plate of cereal on the table and he started eating. I started to worry about him, I didn't know if Emmett or Jasper would let him stay with us, or Sam could squeeze him in his house. I walked to my bag and dropped four bags of baby stuff. One blue bag for Emmett since he's having a boy, one pink one for Jasper since he's having a girl, and Sam had two bags one blue and the other pink since he's having twins. But I didn't tell him that. Alex giggled since he helped me out buying charms necklaces for my nieces and nephews. Gosh, I feel old.

"What's this?" Asked Emmett

"Your presents and Sam you have two bags of presents since you're having twins." I told him

His mouth was open, "How do you know?"

"I had a vision. I was walking back and then it hit me and I had a few bucks and I spent it on my family. Hope you enjoy."

I walked inside the bathroom. I took off my shirt, and the door knocked, I opened it a slit bit so then if it was the guys they wouldn't see my chest. I looked down and Jake had his hands open. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I want to be with you, mommy." The way he called me mommy made me giggle.

"Go with your uncles, they won't hurt you."

"But I want to be with you."

"I am going to take a shower."

"Can be in there with you?"

"Uh…..Sure?"

He entered with excitement that I couldn't let him alone with those idiots out there looking at there gifts. I put my shirt on and walked quickly outside and brought the toys that I bought with me. I gave them to it and he was occupied. I toke a bath instead so I could watch play and admire his cuteness.

"Mommy look, it's an elephant!" He exclaimed when he saw the toys.

He ran towards me and dipped into the water and made noises with it. When I finished I told him to go into the corner and don't look. I put my clothing on and went to get his pjs, I bought this boy clothing and toys, he should be calling me his mommy. Sam was balling his eyes out; I gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave Jake his clothing.

One week has passed and we had fun. We went to the Amusent Park and museums. Jasper was telling me about the secrets of the war and what really happened. Emmett was naming all the guns that he knew by heart and to be careful with them, even Jake payed attention. Emmett kept putting Jake over his shoulders while we were walking. Today we were leaving. I had to visit the Volturi, like I promised my uncle. I left Jake with the guys so he could have time with his uncles, he already knew what they were any ways. I entered the throne room and Marcus was carrying a wooden box, one that could fit my bag, I walked towards him. I kissed Caius, Marcus, and Aro on the cheeks for a sign of respect. Marcus bowed and gave me the box."Don't open it until you are in Forks and in your room." I nodded; I was kissed on the cheeks by everyone but twice by Aro. I walked out and put the box in my bag. Emmett gave me Jake which was cradled in my hands. When we got to the airport I was sitting with Jasper, Emmett and Sam were sitting next to me. I was dozing, I was in the middle, my head kept tilting but I just tried to stay awake. Jake tugged on my shirt, "I'm sleepy, and can I sleep on you?" I nodded he jumped on and fell asleep on my chest. His heart beat had a rhythm which made me sleepy, my head star ted tilting again.

"You know you can sleep on me, right?" Jasper told me

That's when I put my head on his shoulder and slept peacefully with my son, adopted, in my hands.

I woke up in Alice's room again. The bed now colored red and Jake was sleeping under the sheets. I kissed him on the shoulder and walked to my bag. I opened it, the box was still there, I grabbed it and put it on top the desk. I opened it and there was a note.

**_Dear Raven,_**

**_It's me Marcus, I'm giving you the locket your mother has wanted to give you. In it has the photo of your mother and father. I wanted to tell you to be careful in Forks and that I might be visiting you in a month or so. But you must wait my sweet. I love you and with the greatest wishes, especially from dear Aro._**

**_Your uncle,_**

**_Marcus._**

I grabbed the golden locket out of the box, there was a cursive R , my eyes started watering. Then I did start, I opened it, it had a picture of my mom and dad in it. My heart pounded, the air in me was gone, I was crying like an animal, I started screaming poor tears, and everything in my mind went clear. I touched the locket, my tears were getting on the pictures, there faces were so happy, when I turned around there was a baby photo and that baby was me.

It's been a month now, time goes fast doesn't it. Jack has started calling Seth "daddy", which he didn't mind, thank god. But it was worse now since we were waiting for Alice and Rose hasn't come out yet. They gave birth to such beautiful children, but I did hear their screaming's from there change. Zach walked towards me, he was Emmett's and Rose's kid. His full name was, Zach Carlisle Cullen, and Alice's was, Mary Ravesme Hale-Cullen. It was a combination of mine and Esme's, Bella gave them the idea. Then Alice came down, she looked the same, except the part that her eyes were red and the same goes for Rose's. She ran toward Zach and kissed him with all her might. Alice just skipped towards Mary. Mary had Alice's features but her hair was alike to Jaspers. Zach had Emmett's features but his beauty was alike from Rosalie, he had the same hair as Emmett's. Something pushed me from behind, I turned and saw Jake giggling behind me.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming?" He asked me with a grin

"Just wait, oh, he's just outside the door." Alice told him

Jake ran towards the door and Seth was standing at the door with a bag of clothing, for Jake. Emily came in and her belly was a little big. Then something came in my mind, it's Emily giving birth to the twins, but after she gives birth her heart beat was gone. Then I came in and bite her, she was burning then her eyes were red and then she became one of us. Seth touched my shoulder which brought me back. I kissed him quickly and walked to Sam; I grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

"Do you give me permission of turning Emily into a vampire after birth?" I asked him

"Why?"

"Just answer and then I'll tell you."

"Sure now why?"

"She will die after birth and the only way of saving her is turning her into a vampire."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-The celebration

I weared the locket over my heart as a protective lucky charm. I was painting my nails black outside of the house since if I paint them inside the smells will irrate the vamps that live there. So I was sitting outside will the sun shinning brightly, I was a half vamp so I didn't sparkle and for a half wolf I couldn't find my imprint which sucks. When I finished I thought of the air spinning around my fingers making my hand warm and dry faster. I giggled out of the tickle of which the air gave me. Some one put there hands covering my face and making think of a person so then I could guess who it is. "Seth, you think I can't know it is you." He kissed me on the cheeks and hold out a gift bag. "Who is this for?" I asked

"Its for you, your birthday is on the second of July, which is two more days."

"You remembered!"

"Yeah, do you know our 'son's' birthday?" Emphasized the word son, since he was not our real son but adoptive (We were thinking of getting married in a month and Alice started dress shopping.)

"I don't know. What a bad 'mother' am I"

"No your not, you're the best mommy I could have, and birthday is on the same days as yours. So we could celebrate together with daddy." I jumped when I heard Jake's sweet voice

"Oh really well me and your daddy have to start getting your presents and a party."

"Did I hear party?" Alice and Emmett say in unison.

I nodded in scarce of what they might do on a birthday party; I heard about Bella's party, it wasn't a pretty ending in a way.

"Well we could have in two days and invite your uncle and the Volturi, and some coven's………"She kept going on and on.

"I only want my uncle, Caius, Aro, Erin, and her two kids and lover."

"Well then, that's a small party, but we will have the pack and their parents with us."

"Ok, I'm fine with that." I whispered before kissing Seth

When I kissed him Jake let out a loud 'Ew', which I started laughing in middle of kissing him. He laughed to but he continued kissing me before him……. "I will eat you!"

He started tickling me and pretended to bite me, Jake was yelling 'mommy, don't eat mommy.' Which made me laugh more, Emmett joined in 'eating' me and then Jake jumped on him laughing which made him laugh loud. Alice was gone, already making plans, and was being attacked by these guys with my son protecting me.

I woke up on the couch with Jake in my arms and Seth cuddling behind me. Their warm bodies thought of when my mom and dad used to sleep in the same bed with me and made me feel hot and cold. The sun shone bright and Marcus was staring at me. I blinked again, Marcus!

"Well my great nephew sure loves his parents." He laughed

His laughing woke up Seth and Jake, Jake run towards him and hugged him. It was a wondrous feeling having a family with someone who is not entirely blood related. I kissed Marcus on the cheeks and I saw Caius and Aro walking through the door with boxes of presents. I laughed and helped them take them upstairs there I kissed both of them and saw Erin coming in with Suzanna coming in. But there was another walking in more mature and pretty. She had the same hair as Erin but her eyes were grey and she looked the boy who was coming in, must be Alec. I kissed Erin and the cheeks and we both smiled, Alec hugged, the little girl looked at me. "I'm Aleria, named after the bride of Dracula in Van Helsing, my favorite movie."

"Mine too." We both laughed

I kissed her and Suzanna. Erin grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house. The night was falling and she looked at me. "I will tell you the story of my life."She said

"That's a song you know."

"A Bon-Jovi one, I know, Alec met him."

"Cool."

"Yeah well I had Suzanna when I was human when I was 14 by my first love named Robert. Well she has Robert's eye which pains me to see every time I see her cause he died in my eyes. Well one night we went camping together with my friends who got married one year after us, Jerryca and Jay, we went to the South Carolina Mountains, a beauty. Well one night, while we were screaming I heard her scream, I woke up and hid Suzanna behind me, she was just one, I walked and there was this crazy monster tearing her apart. Robert tried to stop him, but instead got killed within the limits. I was saved by the Volturi that night, that was seven years ago, they came to Forks to get Renesme, but never did. That's when I met Alec, I stayed with him until he changed me when I was 17, but I had Aleria three days before I was changed. My life was changed ever since. Our love was incredible and with my two daughters my life was happy. When met you, you had this spark in you which made me think of how life is when you're tough but fighting for something that I right for you. I never told this to anyone so you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise."

"That's cool, now I see why Aro loves you, he has this crazy idea of marrying you but he found out about Seth and the fatherly role he will have to take since Seth became his father."

"What? And Jake thinks every guy who lives in this house is his daddy since he loves them dearly."

"Ok and oops."

She giggled and left. I shaked my hair and walked inside. I walked inside to see Alice holding a black bag; Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs into her room. She unzipped the black bag and holds the black dress that I saw in the magazine for Mary's bridal. It was a strapless strap short mini bubble skirt taffeta gown, diagonally pleated bodice, empire waist band, and bow with rhinestone broach, it made my stomach flutter.

"This is a bridesmaid dress but we could say it your birthday dress." Rose told me.

Tears weald up in my eyes making me cry of happiness. My family.

The dress was tight but I dealt with it. She must have got it in Bella's size but I have bigger boobs then her since I' a C and she looks an A or B, not sounding mean. Today was mine and my son's birthday, what a feeling. I'm just turning 18 for the last time, but I felt old and I felt sick. My head hurts and my body ache and I had this sharp pain in my stomach that couldn't hold on to. Maybe it was because I haven't eaten anything. Jake ran in with his small cute tuxedo, we were just going to dinner and coming back to the house and have the cake there. We walked out and ate that most fanciest restaurant in Forks, and Bella saw two of her friends from high school and stared at every one who was there but the boy stared at me the most maybe because I had a one ,becoming two at midnight, was calling me mommy the whole time. When we arrived at home my stomach ached more. When they brought out the cake it was a vampire cake with my name and Jake's on it. It was so pretty, There was a man there biting a women and a wolf man hugging a women and a child running around. It made me giggle and think. When we blow it we ate it, the one's who do eat, and it was an ice cream. Then something came to, the smell of blood was around me and just blackness took over.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Seth's POV

Raven stood, but then she started trembling and dropped her plate. She fell to the floor with her eyes closed, her copper skin looked pale. I was scared, my love was on the floor and looked dead which frightened me. I ran towards her and put her legs on my arms, I cradled her and she had foam and red stuff coming out of her mouth. Blood. Carlisle signaled me and we ran upstairs, he put her on the hospital bed which was white with a bed sheet on it. I put her on it, she was going crazy, her flew open and she took out her necklace.

"My venom……..Stab it in me………..It will save me………." She tried to say

"But won't it make you human?" Carlisle said

"You stab it………….in me……….and………….then someone needs to bite me…………..and……….ugh……", she screamed so loud it broke a window, "then it will…………save me………..I'll still be the same…………but I have a curse…………I will be bound to the person who bites me…………for as along as I live………but I want someone I trust……….please-"She cut off

Her hand flew down to the floor and her eyes were closed. Carlisle got a needle and put some venom in her. Of how so much I wished to be vampire to be bound to her forever and protect from harm, but that is bad since, she isn't my imprint. Edward came in with Aro, he walked next to her.

"Could Aro bite her? He's the only one without a lover and is a vampire." Edward said calmly

Carlisle sighed, "Well that will mean that Raven will bound to him and Raven wouldn't like it since she loves Seth. But the bound means that she will have to stay by him like a friend, lover, or wife."

"But she won't love him?"

"No. It would be a debt to gratitude. She will do anything but then in the end she **will **fall in love that person. That always happens."

Edward nodded. He injected the venom into her arm which made her paleness back into her color. She groaned. Aro bent down and bite her; she moaned and made her cry. It must have been the burning, but her eyes flew open but her pretty muddy brown eyes had a ring of gold around her iris.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Raven's POV

A few months have passed and life had been terrible. Getting back to the old ways was bad since i started the curse. Emily came in with her stomach round and gigantic. Sam gave me a kiss on the forehead. She was going to give birth in a few days, i hope. My visions kept coming back to me and make it worse. Alice came to me and grabbed my hand and took me outside. She held up three fingers.

"Minutes, hours, or days?" I asked

"Minutes. Told Carlisle." She said

We ran inside, i went up and grbbed a matress and put on the floor. Emily screamed, i layed her on the bed. I turned away when Carlisle said, "Push!" My mind was lost. Then i looked at Emily's face, Blood was coming out of her mouth. "Now!" I looked at her and bite her on the neck. I let my venom come out, she was screaming. Then the sweet taste of blood came into me. Thats where i stopped. I looked at the twins. Lily and Zach.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

The twins ran past by me. Its been a year. Seth went to L.A. to study since he finished school already. Now I was here with Aro behind me kissing my neck with his arms around me. He turned me around he grinned.

"What?" I asked

"I am going to ask you something real important." He replied

"What? I asked?" I asked

"Will you marry me?"

My mouth was wide open, I couldnt believe he asked me those exact words. My vampire genes stop at 23 so Im still aging, now body is in the 20's only need one more year and Im done. But I couldnt make my mind now, I was in shock. I nodded and backed away.

"Whats wrong? Your not happy?"

I looked at him into his red eyes, "I dont want to marry. Its something that you have to stay with the same person forever, and I cant do that. My wish was to stay with Seth, and did that happen? Nope. "

"So you don't love me?"

"I do, its that..." I trailed off.

Then I heard the car roll on rocky road. I walked in front of the house and there I saw Seth coming out of the car with a tux and a pair of black shades. He was older looking and handsome. I ran towards him and hugged him. But I noticed he wasnt smiling.

"Why arent you smiling? I havent seen you for like a year?"

"Vampire attacks have been rising in L.A. we need, the Cullens and the Volturi to come and help. The wolf pack are already leaving."

"But who's contolling them?" Asked Aro from the behind

"Your little Heidi."

"Heidi?" Me and Aro asked together

**THANK YOU FOR READING! I NEED A BREAK FROM WRITING THIS STORY AND FINISH THE OTHER ONES. BUT THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND MY CO-WRITER KRAZYGURL101! LOVE YOU! WELL READ MY OTHER STORIES PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


End file.
